


perfect minhyun

by SH1Nee



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, a mess, alternative universe, hyunbin is a baby, winkdeep for like 0.1 second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH1Nee/pseuds/SH1Nee
Summary: hyunbin meets a perfect stranger





	perfect minhyun

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is so horribly written i'm so sorry i literally got this idea like 3 hours ago on my way home from a birthday party and i just.... im sorry if this is so bad..  
> literally written at 12:25 am please forgive me

hyunbin pushes the club doors open and rushes in, black hat in his left hand and a cigarette pack in his right. the customers inside don't pay him any attention and he continues his way to the bar stand. when he makes it there, all the stools are occupied except for one at the far left corner. hyunbin takes a seat there and puts all his belongings on the stand. the bartender shoots him a strange look and he suddenly feels nervous. he takes his hat and lays it on his lap, thinking that's the reason the man glanced at him weirdly. strangely enough, it's not, and the bartender moves closer to him.  
"damn," he says "you look horrendous." the tips of hyunbin's ears turn visibly red. he knows he looks bad, his eyebags grow darker every day and his pink cracked lips stand out like a sore thumb on his pale white skin. he looks almost like a ghost, he knows that, but he doesn't want to get reminded of that every bloody day. "okay." hyunbin simply says and the bartender raises his eyebrows. "something happened?" the man asks, hyunbin gives no reply. he takes hyunbins face in again and sighs "yeah something definitely happened. i say, you need a strong drink. how about the good ol' sailor vodka with a little bit of whiskey?" he shoots hyunbin a pleasant smile and hyunbin nods. not even a minute passes when the bartender puts down hyunbins drink on the stand. "it's on the house. don't worry, drink up as much as you want" he says and moves to serve the other customers. hyunbin watches him go from behind his glass as he downs his drink in a single shot.

 

three strong drinks later, hyunbin is still sober as fuck and he hates it. he came here to get batshit drunk but apparently his alcohol tolerance is very high. the bartender is nice though, he still shoots hyunbin a radiant smile here and there. the stool besides him has been empty for quite some time now, the man left with a brunette who got him whipped with just a wink. suddenly, out of nowhere, the stool is being pushed back and someone takes a seat besides hyunbin. he doesn't really care though so he pays the stranger no immediate attention.  
"jonghyun," the male besides him calls and hyunbin can't help but notice how his voice is so sweet, almost laced with honey. "a cherry mojito here please."  
the bartender, jonghyun, gives him an okay sign and proceeds to make the man's drink. the stranger besides hyunbin turns and faces him, and god, is he handsome. his dark brown hair is styled back neatly and his shirt is black and pretty revealing. its simple but he pulls it off so well. hyunbin must have stared cause the stranger starts chuckling. "am i that good looking?" he smiles. hyunbin nods slowly and turns away. "you're not that bad yourself, you know."  
jonghyun brings over his drink and the man thanks him. he takes a sip and woah, hyunbin notices that his fingers are really long and thin. and that's like, hyunbins ultimate fetish along with thin necks. did he just find the man of his dreams? handsome, has a sweet voice AND has long, thin fingers? "oh, im minhyun by the way. hello." minhyun smiles and well, his smile is perfect too. "im hyunbin." he says quietly. "nice to meet you."

 

not even two hours pass. they're outside the club and hyunbin is struggling to get his car keys out of his pocket as minhyun viciously attacks his neck and kisses him all over. "minhyun" he chokes out " hold on a second.." but minhyun doesn't stop. minhyuns hands start roaming all over hyunbins body while he continues sucking on his neck and hyunbins legs almost give out. "please..oh my .. god " he says between breathes. minhyun stops and looks up. his lips are red and puffy and his perfectly styled hair isn't so perfect anymore. "you wanna stop?" he says with a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his voice, hyunbin shakes his head way too quickly "no no! just.. we can't do it outside. let me find my keys."  
and when he does find them, minhyun grins and kisses the taller's full lips. they take their make out session to the car, hyunbin taking the lead this time. minhyun is propped up at the back seat against the door and his hands run freely through hyunbins strong locks as they both kiss. hyunbin sighs into the kiss and licks the bottom of minhyuns lip, asking for access. minhyun grants him that and soon their kiss turns more fiery and passionate. minhyuns hands move from his hair to his torso, finding the buttons on his white dress shirt and opening them all easily. he breaks their kiss and starts moving his mouth lower and lower until he reaches hyunbins collarbone and starts leaving marks on each side. hyunbin whimpers in pleasure as minhyuns hot breath travels down to his chest. "oh my god.. minhyun.." the younger whispers and minhyun smirks.  
suddenly theres a knock on their window and minhyun quickly pulls away from hyunbin. hyunbin turns around to see who the person is, and oh, it's jonghyun the bartender. hyunbin opens the window. jonghyun grins at the both of them and looks at minhyun with a knowing glint in his eyes. "just dropped by to say that you two should take your make out session somewhere else. the police are gonna be here soon, two of our regulars had a fight again and it got real messy. so if you don't wanna get involved, i suggest you leave." jonghyun says as he throws his jacket over his right shoulder and walks away.  
hyunbin closes the window and turns to stare at minhyun. the atmosphere has gotten pretty awkward and the tension inside the car is growing by the minute. minhyun brakes the silence first. "so um.." he starts shyly and looks at hyunbin. "i think... this is enough for today." hyunbin agrees and slightly blushes. this sight of minhyun really is beautiful. dazed minhyun equals a pretty minhyun, hyunbin thinks. 

minhyun decides to let hyunbin drive him home and when they're in front of his house, minhyun pecks hyunbin on the lips quickly. hyunbin is embarrassed and minhyun just smiles at the younger. they exchange phone numbers and both of them promise to keep in touch with one another. hyunbin drives off speedily while still blushing madly and when he reaches his house the first thing he does is check his phone. he's got one new message. 

 

perfect minhyun: not to sound like a creep but let's continue what we started today as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> you could literally see me giving up at the end cause i totally lost my inspiration im so sorry oh my go d 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s takada kenta deserved better


End file.
